


Bound in Blood

by BaratheonBabe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bound, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaratheonBabe/pseuds/BaratheonBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween night, 1979 a group of young friends try and hold a blood buddies ritual at their favorite hang out, but is the ripper waiting for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in Blood

Hot pie was a bum, with a homemade tattered costume and a plastic mask with a big nose, a beard and a pork pie hat. He kept his candy bag on a stick which he slung over his shoulder. Lommy was a green Kooky Spook, and some of the older kids had a go at boxing his big inflatable head before Gendry ran them off. 

Gendry, who was turning 12 in a week was Bat-Man, his mom had homemade his costume and it had floppy cloth ears that didn’t always stay up right and a heavy black cape. 

The stark girls were with them too for a while, Sansa was Raggedy Ann - store bought and everything. Her mother had made up her face with big fake freckles and rosy cheeks. Arya was a store bought witch...which she wasn’t very happy with because her mother had bought her a pink witch costume. The boys had laughed themselves to tears when they saw her.

“I think you look nice,” Gendry offered in apology “You look like the good witch from wizard of oz.”

“I look stupid! I wanted to be the wicked witch of the west...”

They had left the boys when Sansa caught sight of her friend Margery, who was dressed as princess Leia from star wars.

She dragged her little sister along after her, Gendry went after them “Are you still in for tonight?” he asked. 

She nodded and let herself be dragged across the street. He heard Margery cooing over how cute Arya’s costume was before running along after his group.

***

After getting home All of her brothers and sisters sat down on the floor in the kitchen trading candy while Mom made dinner. After they ate all of them got ran through a bath, and Arya changed into her white tank top and basketball shorts to “sleep” in.

That night, Arya climbed down the painted white ladder off the top bunk of her and her sisters bunch bed by the light of their raggedy ann night light. She crawled across the carpet to underneath her sisters bed where she’d hidden her jacket, her backpack, her swampers and her big orange flashlight that changed the color of the light when you pushed the button on the top. 

She crawled back out pulled on her swampers over her bare legs and her backpack over her shoulders. She opened the window and a rush of autumn air blew in with a few orange leaves. It smelled wonderful.

She heard Sansa squirming and sighed, her sister turned to her blearily “Where are you going?”

“Just to the clearing, I’ll be right back.”

“No you can’t go into the woods at night.”

“Why not?”

“It’s...Dangerous?”

“You’re just afraid of the Ripper. He’s not ever real Sansa.”

“Yes he is! Rob told me that story, it was in the papers when he was little and everything! The murders really happened!”

“Yeah, a million years ago before we were born.”

“Rob was Alive, Dad was alive, the Ripper still could be. He hides in the woods and pulls in little girls like you and jump ropes with their intestines.”

“Their what?”

“Don’t go Arya or I’ll tell mom!”

“You tell mom and I’ll put a curse on you!”

“Put a curse on me?”

“We’re going out to the woods to do voo-doo magic, and we’ll put a curse on you so the Ripper will get you!”

Sansa threw off her covers and rushed to the door “I’m telling Daddy!” she said. 

“No!” Arya ran over and stopped her “Look, if you’re so worried why don’t you come with me?”

“No! The ripper will get me too!”

“No, we’ll protect each other,” Arya slipped her hand into her sisters.

“...Okay.”

Arya led them through the trees with her color changing flashlight, Her sisters hand shaking in hers. Sansa’s lacy nightgown was getting torn up and stained in the vines and things, and she wore only her slippers instead of her swampers. 

Finally they made it to the clearing where Gendry (still wearing his cape), Lommy and Hot pie were waiting.

“Oh she brought another girl with her!” Hot Pie complained “I told you it should have been boys only!”

“Shut up!” Gendry and Arya told him simultaneously.

Lommy, whose face was still slightly green from the face paint, had snuck around and snapped Sansa’s training bra.

She shrieked and Hot Pie and Lommy both laughed. Gendry shoved Hot Pie down hard with his strong arms, but Arya was not half as merciful. She punched Lommy’s nose and boxed his ears and kicked him in the balls. Lommy fell to the ground moaning.

“Fuck off you two!” Gendry said nudging hot pie with his boot, and Sansa gasped and held a hand to her mouth. 

They went running and Sansa started to cry. 

Gendry came over to them both “Do you want us to walk you home.”

Sansa nodded “I don’t like it out here at night.”

Arya and gendry walked her back to the house, and Arya helped get her back in the window, lest Gendry accidentally see her lacy pink underpants. 

“Please don’t tell Mom and Dad Sansa! I’ll be right back!”

Sansa nodded “Okay, I love you Arya.”

“I love you too, don’t tell okay?”

“I’ll wait by the window for you...” She shut it between them.

Arya turned to gendry “How much time do we have left?”

“About an hour,” he said looking at his watch “Let’s hurry all the same.”

Arya and Gendry rushed back through the woods holding hands, occasionally tripping and laughing. When they got there Gendry started a fire in the middle, like he’d learned to do in boy scouts. 

The clearing was filled with things the five of them had stolen or found. Two wicker chairs, an old couch they found on the side of the road that had taken four of them to carry all the way in, and Sansa was the look out so they didn’t get caught. She had also contributed her old table and tea party set. Arya and Gendry made a shelf out of branches and vines that leaned up against a tree full of different treasures. Pretty rocks, ruined bibles full of pressed flowers, pictures they drew that were now faded and wrinkled from the weather. 

Usually they came here during the day time, tonight was the only exception.

They pulled the tea set over near the fire because it was so cold out, along with the old musty smelling couch. Gendry pulled his pocket knife out of his boot and a can of doctor pepper. Arya pulled out of her backpack, band aids, a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a bit of white lacy cloth she’d cut off the drapes at home.

“You ready?” Gendry asked handing her the pocket knife.

“As I’ll ever be,” she said accepting it. The brought the blade to her thumb, bit her lip and closed one eyes. Then she sighed “I can’t do it, you do it.”

“I don’t want to cut you!”

“I’ll do yours for you if you do mine.”

Gendry thought about it then nodded.

“Ouch,” Arya whisper through clenched teeth, as Gendry did when it was his turn. He popped open the can of Doctor pepper and poured it into the pretty tea pot. They both squeezed their thumbs over it to give it a drop of their blood. Arya picked up the tea pot and mixed it around before pouring it’s contents into two tea cups. 

They both drank, and Arya couldn't even taste the blood over the soda.

Then, though it hurt, they pushed their thumbs together hard and with each others help clumsily tied their thumbs together with the lacy cloth and their free hands.

Arya encanted her spell “And now on all hallows eve we share our blood with our brothers erm -” she improvised in Lommy and Hot Pie’s absence “brother and...sister. United in blood may we never abandon or betray one another or may the ripper drag us away and play jump rope with our intestines.”

“Ew,” Gendry smiled “Gross.”

Arya smiled and continued “We are united as one, alakazam!”

Gendry commented, they’re thumbs still tied together “You know without Lommy and Hot Pie it’s kind of like we’re getting married or something.”

“Yuck, I’m never getting married.”

“Why not?” he asked sounding a little angry.

“I want to be all by myself. I like to think of myself as a one man wolf pack.”

“But...then what’s the point of all this stuff? We’re already blood buddies, we’re suppose to be like a brotherhood.”

She nodded “Yeah, or may the ripper jump rope with our intestines.”

“Couldn't we be a two man wolf pack?”

“Mhhhm, okay. I’m sure glad Lommy and Hot Pie aren’t here. I wouldn't want to be bound to them, I don’t think I mind being bound with you.”

They were both silent for a minute, and Arya actually had to wierdest urge to kiss him, which was stupid and girly and made her think maybe Lommy and Hot Pie were right. THEY probably wouldn't think about kissing Gendry.

But then Gendry kissed her first, and her little heart did cartwheels and backflips.

He pulled away from her quickly “Let’s not tell Lommy and Hot Pie... Or your sister, please don’t tell your sister she’ll never let me live it down.”

She nodded “Okay...It’ll be our secret, just between the blood bound.”

He smiled “Yeah.”

Just then they heard someone comeing out of the wood across the way.

“The Ripper,” Gendry said under his breath picking up his pocket knife.

She slipped her thumb from the bloody lace and picked up a big branch.

The person stepped into view...it was just their math teacher Mr. Frey.”

The two lowered their weapons as he drew closer “What are you doing out here Mr. Frey?” Gendry asked him. 

“Oh I was just looking for Arya, I need her help with something.”

“I - I have to go home now.”

“I’ll drive you home,” he said “It will be faster that way anyway.” He laid a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked to Gendry.

“What are you two doing out here so late anyhow? It’s far past your bedtime, and I bet both your parents are worried sick.”

He started to lead Arya away “Run along home now Gendry, I’ll see this little lady makes it into her bed unharmed.

She took shaky foot steps. Would she be in trouble now? What was Mr. Frey doing in the woods?

“Are you the Ripper Mr. Frey?” Gendry asked.

Mr. Frey stopped and looked to the boy “Why of course not.”

Arya jerked away and brought down the branch so hard on his head that it cracked in half. Mr. Frey stumbled and then backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground, ears ringing.

Gendry came over and tried to stab him, but mister frey twisted his arm and he dropped his knife. He held the boy around the neck and squeezed his neck like he meant to kill him. Gendry clawed at the fingers round his neck, completely unable to breath.

Arya crawled over picking up gendry’s knife and stabbing it into Mr. Frey’s foot as hard as she could. The boy was dropped and she reached out to him as he was gasping. Gendry took her hand.

Someone came charging out of the forest and knocked Mr. Frey to the ground. It was Robb, and Jon came rushing after him carrying a steel baseball bat. 

“Go!” Rob shouted to them, “Now, and call the police!”

The two children ran to the Stark house through the underbrush and spider webs, by the green and red and blue light of Arya’s flashlight as her hand kept slipping to the button. 

They ran round to the front of the house and both of them started bangging on the front door “MOM! DAD! LET US IN PLEASE!” Arya shrieked. Gendry screamed too “MR. STARK! MR.STARK!”

A few neighbors turned their lights on and stepped out onto their porches before Ned had a chance to get the door open. Arya wrapped both her arms around him “Daddy! It’s the Ripper! The Ripper tried to get me he tried to kill Gendry!”

“What’s this now?” He asked.

“Mr. Frey! We need to call the police! Jon and Robb are out there with him! He’ll try and get Jon and Rob!”

Catelyn called down the stairs “They aren’t in there beds Eddard!”

The police came to comb the woods, and asked Arya and Gendry lots of questions about what had happened. They found Mr. Frey very badly beaten indeed, and the boys better than ever but for a few bumps and bruises.

“He was the Ripper?” Gendry asked Jon as they sipped hot chocolate on the floor in the living room. 

“Yeah,” Jon said “Probably.”

Rob shook his head “No, he was probably just some pervert. I’ve known that since I had his class.”

“But he could be,” said Jon “Creeping around in the forest just like everyone says.”

Gendry and Arya looked out the window as they put Mr. Frey in the back of a police car, and held each others hands until Gendry’s Mom came to get him.

He gave Arya a thumbs up, with his cleaned and bandaged thumb. She returned it with her own bandaged thumb.


End file.
